I would love you
by DarkMoroseXena
Summary: Blending in has never been Aphrodite's strong point. This tale follows the newly mortal Goddess and her friend Gabrielle as they escape Rome after the death of Caligula.


**STORY: I Would Love You by DarkMoroseXena**

**Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me and no copyright infringement is intended. **

**Content: This contains sexual situations and mature scenes between consenting adult women.**

Set after "The God You Know" Aphrodite and Gabrielle find themselves travelling alone out of Rome after the death of Caligula.

**I would love you**

The market was hot and dusty. Stalls were wedged awkwardly into every space along the narrow streets that lead out of Rome. The Goddess of Love glanced at her companion. The scowl had been fixed on the Amazon Queen's face ever since Xena had departed. She just had to say something.

"Are you going to frown all day?"

"I'm not frowning," Gabrielle replied as she sifted casually through the wares on a pottery stall.

"It'll give you lines," Aphrodite affirmed and reached a slender hand over to point them out. Gabrielle batted the hand away.

"I don't have lines," Gabrielle said and then dropped her eyes to peer at her reflection in a polished ceramic plate.

"Sure sweet pea. And denial's not just a river in Egypt."

Gabrielle looked up sharply from the vendors stall.

Aphrodite's eyes crinkled with humour. She stretched; fingers waggling in child like delight. The heat of the day made her pink negligee stick tight to her diaphanous form. Gabrielle found herself staring as the delicate fabric hugged her friend in all the right places. She wasn't the only one transfixed. She may have lost her immortality but she had lost none of her allure. It was as if a little piece of the divine still clung to her.

"I don't remember shopping being this sweaty before," Aphrodite said sniffing the air in distaste. Something shiny caught her eye. She plucked a necklace from a stall and held it to the light. Her eyes grew wide.

"These baubles are wasted on the locals. This is quality."

"And expensive. Put it back," Gabrielle said. The Goddess pouted slightly as Gabrielle reached over and returned the jewellery to the merchant. She grabbed Aphrodite's arm and steered her away. "We're here to get you clothes remember?"

The Goddess peeled Gabrielle's fingers off her elbow one by one.

"You and your manhandling. I'm so not going to dress like a peasant."

"Were you even listening to a word Xena said? You need to keep a low profile at least until we're out of the city."

"Well honey if you got it, flaunt it," Aphrodite replied, hands dropping to her hips and thrusting her chest forward.

"Quite." Gabrielle sighed. "Tell me again why I didn't get to go with Ares?"

"Because he's heavy when he's drunk. With Eve yammering in his ear about the God of Eli believe me he will be. Let Xena cart him about."

Aphrodite sighed; a slight furrow creasing her brow. Mention of Eli drew her gaze inward. Gabrielle wondered if losing her godhood had really hit home yet. The Goddess seemed pensive but whatever worried her she quickly chased away as her focus returned to Gabrielle.

"He's a total lightweight when it comes to being mortal," Aphrodite continued; her blond curls spilling about her shoulders as she shook her head

"I see," Gabrielle replied. "I suppose you're an expert now?"

"Honey, I'm still like a Goddess you know," Aphrodite said draping her arm casually across Gabrielle's shoulders. "I lost my powers, not my IQ."

She flashed her most appealing grin. Gabrielle smiled and the frown that had been etched on her face all morning finally dissolved.

"So we here to shop, or not?" Aphrodite asked with a faint gleam of victory in her eyes.

"Not shopping," Gabrielle replied warmly, "Buying."

. . . . . .

The tavern was located in one of the slums of the city. It was noisy and small but the wine was good. Aphrodite ignored the food set before her and lifted a leg to examine her foot as she sprawled against the tavern's low set bench.

"Why do they ache?"

"Walking around in those little slippers of yours all day had a lot to do with it," Gabrielle pointed out as she chased her own broth around the bowl with a spoon. "You should have bought the boots I showed you."

"As if brown would have gone with this ensemble?" She gestured at the tightly laced blue dress that now adorned her body. "Besides I'm not going to be spending a lifetime marching behind Xena's horse."

Gabrielle looked up sharply but bit down a retort. She tore a chunk of bread from the loaf with a little more vigour than necessary. They were both tired. She could see the fatigue in Aphrodite's face; the sourness of her mood was telling and the slowness with which she sipped disdainfully at the wine. The Goddess stared numbly at the ruby liquid swirling around her wooden cup.

"This sure isn't ambrosia…"

Gabrielle reached across the table and gently rested her fingers against the back of Aphrodite's hand. The Goddess looked up at her hesitantly.

"I'm new to this mortal gig you know," Aphrodite began.

"I know," Gabrielle said; her expression softening. "Look. It's been a long day. Eat something. You'll feel better. I'll see if we can stop here tonight. A good sleep will do you the world of good."

The Goddess brightened a little and picked up her own spoon. After a few tentative bites she ate with gusto and was soon downing the wine with considerable ease. Ares would have been proud.

. . . . . . .

Aphrodite fiddled busily with her nails as Gabrielle heaved open the door to their room and took her first good look at the accommodations. It was cramped and barely big enough to contain the cot that had been dragged into it for their benefit. One tiny slotted window let in the only light and the whole room smelt musty.

"They only had this left so we're sharing," Gabrielle said. "Best they could do on short notice. They said it was cosy."

"For a poke hole," Aphrodite observed squeezing past Gabrielle and banging her shin on the cot. "They call this a bed?" She sat on the large sack cloth mattress and prodded it hard with her fingers. "The Goddess of Love is so not sleeping here."

"We can't afford anywhere else," Gabrielle pointed out.

"No problem Gab. I can just go to my temple, collect a few of my tributes and totally get us an upgrade."

"To jail for stealing? I don't think so. We're keeping a low profile just like Xena said. We'll make do," Gabrielle insisted firmly.

Aphrodite sighed and lounged reluctantly but gracefully onto the mattress.

"You're so like her some times," She sat up suddenly and fumbled behind her back before plucking out an offending piece of sharp straw. "It's like sleeping in a barn."

"Better," Gabrielle said as she dragged in their packs from the hallway. "At least there shouldn't be any critters."

There was a rustling of material as Aphrodite scooted her legs up to her chest and regarded the bed with suspicion. Gabrielle turned to hide her rueful grin and closed the door. She took a deep breath and sat down stiffly to remove her boots.

"Are you okay? What did you do?" Aphrodite asked solicitously.

Gabrielle was a little surprised that she had noticed her discomfort.

"I think I pulled something dancing at the palace the other day. It's been niggling at me all morning."

"Why didn't you say? I can totally fix that," Aphrodite said happily and began immediately prodding Gabrielle's spine with a manicured finger.

"Are you sure?"

"Sweet pea, relax. What I don't know about massage isn't worth knowing."

Aphrodite leant forward until her warm breath tickled Gabrielle's neck. "Now where does it hurt exactly?"

. . . . . .

"That isn't quite what I had in mind," Gabrielle said; her voice muffled by being face down against the mattress. Aphrodite sat straddled across her body never once pausing the steady rhythm of her fingers against the Amazon's bare back.

"That's not a complaint about my technique is it?"

Aphrodite dug her nails in harder and a guttural groan came from the prone body beneath her. She grinned happily." Thought not. I am so good."

The Goddess sat back, her weight resting lightly on Gabrielle's lower body as she re-applied oil to her hands and then sprinkled liberally over the toned form beneath. Gabrielle lifted her head.

"Where'd you get the oil anyway?"

"Caligula's palace," Aphrodite replied returning to the massage at hand and frowned when she felt the renewed tension in the muscles beneath.

"I hope you know we'd have come sooner if we'd known about him and you," Gabrielle said.

"I know you would have." Aphrodite said pausing her massage and drifting into silence just for a moment. "I may have totally lost my mind but I was still a God. He used me…but he didn't hurt me."

The Goddess swiped an errant tear from her eyes, touched by her friend's concern and knowing that it came from her love for her. That was what had drawn her to the Amazon Queen and her brother in Caligula's palace. Part of her foggy mind recognising the love they held for her in their mortal hearts. She had reached out to that familiarity; wanting to reciprocate, wanting to drown in it. Just for a split second when she had kissed Gabrielle she had felt her respond. She renewed her massage.

"You remember anything?" Gabrielle prompted.

"It's a little cloudy," Aphrodite admitted as she finally felt her friend completely relax under her experienced touch. "I do remember feeling up Ares and….coming on to you."

"Oh, that."

"You both turned me down. Bummer. I must have been losing it. Should I be offended?"

"You weren't yourself," Gabrielle said softly. "Ares is your brother…and well... I…would never take advantage of… anyone like that."

"Oh, you are so decent. Just like Herc," Aphrodite said a teasing smile gracing her lips. "And what about now? What if I was to take advantage?"

Skin already sensitised by Aphrodite's deep and thorough massage tingled with awareness as the Goddess landed the first of several tiny kisses to the nape of Gabrielle's neck. Her whole body thrummed to life. Gabrielle shifted and turned beneath her; eyes darkening with desire as the Goddess of Love stretched out comfortably on top of her.

"That would be different," Gabrielle said; her mouth suddenly dry as a divine alabaster hand trailed up the curve of her breast. Her want for her friend blind sided her. She could hear her own her heart hammering against her ribs. Her eyes widened in anticipation and then Aphrodite's hands framed her face and Gabrielle was pinned by the heated blue gaze of her most ancient friend.

"I know how you feel about me," the Goddess whispered, "Let me show you how I feel about you."

Aphrodite's lips closed the last distance between them as the most sensuous of kisses was shared. Desire flooded the Queen of the Amazons. Gabrielle's hands reached to the Goddess shoulders but not to push her away but to pull her closer. She wanted her and it was all the invitation Aphrodite needed. The kiss deepened and the long unspoken attraction between them ignited.

Curly hair spilled across Gabrielle's chest as Aphrodite stole her lips away to explore elsewhere; landing delicate butterfly kisses across her forehead, her ear, mouth burying itself to the nape of her neck as they turned together. Each steady exhale of breath followed by another inhaling the scent of her skin. She could feel Gabrielle's hands trailing over her arms, finger tips sliding across her flesh in wonder. Aphrodite's body tingled in delight as if the sensation was new to her. She was hungry for more. Her hands found the belt of Gabrielle's skirt. It was in her way. She wanted the feel of skin against skin and they were both still wearing too many clothes.

She rolled to her knees; Need frustrated her fingers as they tangled with the ties. She felt her mortal body tense. Undressing as a Goddess had been a snap. This wasn't the distraction she wanted and then Gabrielle's hands were resting on her own, steadying, supportive, understanding.

"Let me," Gabrielle murmured into her hair. Nimble fingers pulled apart the ties of her blue dress, tracing a tender line across her collar bone before slipping the garment from her shoulders and baring her perfect naked breasts to the air. Gabrielle reached out to caress her. Aphrodite's flawless skin was baby soft.

"You are so beautiful," Gabrielle told her, rocking back on her heels as they knelt together on the bed. The Goddess laced her hands behind Gabrielle's neck and pulled her close. A thousand watt smile shined in her face.

"You haven't seen yourself through my eyes Gabrielle."

Aphrodite kissed her again and her hunger gentled to tenderness. Gabrielle cast her skirt aside and the Goddess ached to be closer. Their fingers interlocked and squeezed. She felt the strength in the Amazon's body as she found herself pressed back to the bed and submitted to Gabrielle's worship. Her newly mortal heart pounded wildly as Gabrielle drew her tongue and lips across her breasts; lightly grazing her nipples as she descended towards her belly. Gentle kisses across her navel made her squirm. Aphrodite's hand fell from Gabrielle's back to bury her nails deep into the sheets as her body instinctively arched. Her breath escaped her in a rush. She was alive with heat and longing. Another intimate touch of her lips and it would be over too soon. Aphrodite curled her fist into the Gabrielle's hair and drew her back up; eyes heavy lidded with desire. They rolled again to face each other. Side by side and legs entangled hands travelled to hips. They buried their mouths in each other as gentle squeezes against the inner thigh made legs turn and shift and open. Their breathing quickened; bodies burning to be touched and the pressure building until it was all that consumed them.

Slender fingers, liquid dipped, glided across the tenderest of skin, parting and circling and pressing. The dance began as they moved together, each stroke a gift of pleasure, every shuddering breath spilled into the other's ears urging them on; searching, reaching, wanting to be closer and finding. Aphrodite came first and then Gabrielle's hips stilled and bucked; her release shuddering silently and repeatedly, legs trembling until her palm touched Aphrodite's hand and closed around it. No more. It was too much.

They lay there quietly recovering for a moment; limbs feeling boneless against the tangled sheets. Their foreheads touched and they breathed together in the lazy contentment of lovers.

"I still got it," Aphrodite affirmed with a proud and sated smile.

"Absolutely," Gabrielle agreed with a grin.

. . . . . .

Aphrodite awoke with the first light peeking through the cracks in the window shutters. She had spent the night in slumber curled around Gabrielle who still slept on now. Her fingers traced the softness of her hair and caressed the line of her naked back. It could never be this forever. Gabrielle would wake and normal life would re-intrude. Xena. There could only ever be this between them and she was not foolish enough to think otherwise. Love was gone from the world and like all things this would soon be a memory. An image without context; without feeling. She couldn't stay. She gazed wistfully at her bed mate.

"I would love you," she murmured quietly; dipping her head to kiss Gabrielle's shoulder blade, "But I'm not who you need."

Sadness gripped her heart and she slipped quietly out of bed. She opened the shutter and watched the dawn light filter across the city streets. Denizens of the market were already skittering about making ready to ply their wares. It was business as usual. Their view of life was so small and mortal. Her divine essence was fading from the world and none of them knew it yet. They had no idea of the darkness that awaited them all.

THE END


End file.
